Like Oceans
by pastprince
Summary: Black Butler retake on the classic fairy tale Cinderella Warnings: Au Oocness Oneshot


Once upon a time there lived a beautiful boy named Ciel Phantomhive. He had silky porcelain skin, navy blue tinged hair and sparkling cerulean eyes that resembled twin sapphires. Yet all of his beauty was left to be forgotten, as he was forced to slave away under his wicked step mother's rule. His mother had died when he was very young and his father was soon to follow, leaving his cruel step-mother and sons as his only company. He had to sweep the floors, do all the dishes, while they dressed up in their finest clothes and went out nearly every day.

Little Ciel Phantomhive, age 16, was never allowed to even set foot beyond the castle. Oh how he longed for the outside world, but as the years grew, he became content with the outside world he _was_ allowed- the little garden outside of the castle's cold stone walls. Ciel soon learned that many little creatures that would soon become his only friends lived in the small little garden. Ciel tended the garden with care and eventually it became his only solace from his family if even only for a moment.

After his stepmother and three step-siblings would leave to town for the day, Ciel would do his daily chores that were written out for him in lists. He would dust, sweep and mop every room of the large castle. Then, he would scrub all of the windows, staircases and nearly every attainable surface he could reach. Often, he would have to use rickety ladders to reach the higher places, for Ciel was quite small despite his age. Yet finally, after almost a whole day of work, Ciel would retire to his beautiful garden.

The sun was his mother; kissing him with sweet, gentle warmth that ran all the way through his toes. The wind was his escape; caressing him with bittersweet touches that painted the air with freedom. The trees and plants were his protection, steady and growing strongly alongside the lovely little bluenette. And the animals were his friends; there in the toughest of times, providing unconditional love and comfort.

When Ciel was in his garden, he never felt more loved and grateful in his life. He had everything he could ever ask for. Yet despite the beauty and peace of the garden, it couldn't control Ciel's insatiable craving for the outside world. It had been years; many, many years since he had set foot outside of the castle's walls. His mind was now plagued with innocent fantasies of what the outside world had developed into over the years. And when Ciel listened to the occasional sound of horses clopping their feet on the pebbled roads, he had hoped that the feral wind would carry him away with them.

When the church bells would ring a clear 8 times, Ciel would quickly bid farewell to his secret solace and hurry inside. There, he would prepare for the arrival of his step-mother and sons. Every day, they returned home at 8 o clock sharp, expecting to be waited on hand and foot by Ciel. And every day at 8 o clock sharp, Ciel would be waiting patiently by the door for their return. Even though in the beginning his unruly stubbornness and pride got the best of him (causing him to endure some hardy consequences), he eventually learned "his place".

When the massive castle doors opened, revealing his step-mother and step siblings, Ciel quickly rushed to their side. He respectfully took their shopping bags and dodged their insults that spilled steadily from their mouths like a broken faucet.

"Ciel, I noticed that the castle doors have not been _thoroughly _dusted." His step-mother said in a mock tone.

The three twins, all three years older than Ciel, immediately nodded their bright violet haired heads and whispered amongst themselves. Ciel had never heard them speak aloud before, but their shrewd looks of disgust made their disapproval of the bluenette obvious.

"I am sorry. I will see to it tomorrow." Ciel replied dully.

"For your incompetence, I will double your chores tomorrow."

"And no dinner for tonight either." Hannah snapped, looking down at Ciel with narrowed eyes.

Ciel looked beyond her gaze, expression unmoved and unrelenting as he grasped on to his lasting pride,

"Of course."

When his step-mother, Hannah, had finally finished her comments, she waved Ciel away, signaling that he was done for the night. Ciel quietly left with a polite nod and retreated to his bedroom.

When Ciel stepped inside his scarcely decorated room, he collapsed on the mattress with a shallow sigh. Ciel laid in silence, letting the quiet darkness envelope him in its cool arms. He turned his head and flitted his eyes to the frosted window. The abnormally large moon was peeking out from behind the clouds, bathing the winter night in a luminous glow. Twinkling stars hung in the sky, littering the black night with what seemed to be sparkling jewels. Ciel wondered; if he followed the trail of glittering star dust, would he be led to a better place?

As Ciel lay on his bed, thinking, he began to realize that the bitter cold was beginning to become intolerable. Shuddering, Ciel stood up and walked over to the small fireplace on the opposite wall of the room. Ciel lifted the oil lamp that rest on the mantle and retrieved the hidden match box. He slid it open and cursed quietly to himself to find it completely empty. Ciel looked dismally at the useless matchbox and with a sigh, threw it into the cinders. He knelt down on the floor and prodded the ashes from last night's fire with the butt end of the lamp. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he recovered lightly smoldering embers burning a dull red.

Ciel continued overturning more of the ashes, until he had enough for livable warmth. He stood up and set the lamp back on the mantle then walked over to the bed to grab his blanket. Though it had a few holes, it would have to suffice. Ciel simply had nothing else.

He walked back over and laid down on the hard ground beside the fireplace. A tremor of goose bumps ran through his body when his skin came in contact with the cold, damp floor of his bedroom. Ciel shivered underneath the blanket, teeth chattering as he curled up near the cinders in an effort to stay warm.

As Ciel forced himself to ignore the numbing cold and try to get some sleep, he couldn't help but think… _will I always be the boy that lies amongst the cinders?_

Ciel woke up with a low grumble, shivering when he looked down at his frozen toes. They were almost completely numb and discolored a deep blue and scarlet. Ciel winced when he sat up off the hard ground, back sore and stiff.

He looked out the windows covered in a thin layer of frost, climbing up the glass like veins. The sun was just barely peeking out from over the horizon, consuming the world in a soft orange glow. Ciel stood up and tidied the few belongings of his bedroom, before dressing to begin his daily chores.

After Ciel had his breakfast, which consisted of bread and water, he went to read his list of chores. He silently gawked at the lists, plural. Page upon page was filled with numerous, meticulous tasks. With a sigh, Ciel stuck the lists into his apron pocket and started his work.

The chores had taken him longer than usual, meaning that he had absolutely no time to visit his haven. Ciel inwardly moaned in complaint when he realized this, wiping his forehead with the back of the washcloth.

When Ciel finally finished, it was exactly 8. He quickly rushed to put away the cleaning supplies and sprinted to the door. Right on cue, Hannah and the triplets returned home. Ciel also noticed that Hannah looked giddier than usual, talking about this and that excitedly to the three.

"It will be absolutely fantastic!" Hannah exclaimed shrilly.

"Oh but what shall I wear?" Hannah continued.

Ciel had no clue what she was talking about, probably a lame party of some sort. Ciel remained politely by their side, reaching over to take their bags and coats.

Suddenly, just when Ciel was going to take her bags, Hannah quickly spun around, causing Ciel to flinch. She looked down at Ciel with a beaming grin and told him eagerly "Ciel it's just absolutely amazing. Prince Sebastian is hosting a ball!"

Ciel looked up at her dully, unsure of why she was telling him this. Hannah, displeased by Ciel's reaction further explained, saying "He's inviting every man and woman in the kingdom in hopes of finding a suitor."

Ciel's eyes lit up at her words. _Every_ man and woman? That means he would finally be able to go outside into the real world! Ciel was nearly jumping up and down in excitement at the realization. A flurry of thoughts came to Ciel's mind: What shall I wear? What is the outside world like? Is it as nice as it was when I was a kid?

Ciel thoughts were interrupted by Hannah's wicked laugh. Ciel looked up at her questioningly, what had been so funny?

Hannah tightly clenched her sides as her laughter resonated throughout the castle. Wiping away her tears she said with a nasty grin, "Look at how excited you are! Oh you poor dear, did you think you were actually going to get to go?"

Ciel shook his head at her words and pursed his lips together, finally spitting out,

"I can go!"

Hannah's and the triplet's eyes widened at Ciel's outburst. Ciel noticed their looks and blushed in his embarrassment, saying a little quieter,

"I won't be a bother, I promise…"

Hannah just lightly giggled to herself at Ciel's words. She then ran her fingers over his ratty clothes and with a mocking smile said, "But what shall you wear? You obviously can't wear these nasty old things."

Ciel remained silent; he had no reply, what she said was true.

Hannah furrowed her eyebrows and looked down over Ciel's body. "Well…" she began "You are about the same size as the triplets, though a bit smaller because you are almost completely skin and bones."

Ciel ignored the insult and instead smiled lightly at her suggestion, silently pushing her to continue.

Hannah noticed Ciel's anticipation and was intent on squashing it like a bug. With a cruel smirk she leaned in close to Ciel's ear and whispered "But I won't let filth like _you, _soil their things."

With that, she left the room, leaving Ciel to stand motionless by the door, his hopes crushed.

Finally, with a sigh, Ciel retreated back to his bedroom. He was angry, not at his step-mother, but at himself for ever thinking he would escape. Why was he so stupid?

Ciel collapsed on the bed, not bothering to light the fire. He shivered underneath the thin blanket and curled up in a ball in order to retain some heat. He let his mind wander, his brain too alert and awake to ever allow him sleep.

He wondered about the Prince Sebastian. He think he knew that suitor meant marriage partner, but he was unsure. What if he fell in love with one of the triplets, or even worse Hannah? Would Ciel then become a prince? Doubtful, he would probably just be a servant. Yet if he was allowed to see new things, he wasn't so against the idea.

Then a part of him also wondered about that if he were to go, what if Sebastian fell for _him? _Ciel immediately flushed at the thought and buried his face into his pillow, stifling a loud groan. Of course nobody would fall for Ciel, he was a no body. His noble title had been stripped away from him and now he was nothing. Just a slave in ratty clothes, as Hannah said. Besides, Ciel decided that the man was probably an arrogant bastard anyway.

_Me? Marry a prince? Please. , _Ciel thought.

Yet as Ciel drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder…

_Me? Marry a prince? _

Ciel just couldn't help his stubborn nature. He quietly snuck out of his room, and crept down the castle's halls. The dim glow of the lamp provided little light as Ciel made his way to his step-brothers' bedroom. After running into some walls a few times, Ciel finally arrived at the door of the triplets.

On some days, when they stayed home, Ciel would have to tend to them in their bedroom. He knew exactly where each item of clothing was, where their bed lie and all other sorts of pieces of information he thought necessary for this little "adventure."

Ciel quietly set the lamp down on the floor and with a deep breath, opened the door to their room.

It opened with a loud "creak" causing Ciel to wince at the sound. He darted his eyes to the triplets and was relieved to see them sleeping soundly. Ciel stepped into the room and closed the door softly behind him. He slowly crept to their massive armoire, careful on not making a sound.

The floorboards creaked and groaned underneath him, making Ciel fearful with each step. Yet finally, he reached the armoire. With a relieved sigh, he pulled its doors open.

His eyes grew wide as saucers at the sight of so many clothes. All different colors, designs, and types; a massive selection presented in front of the sheltered bluenette. Ciel knew that choosing simply just one outfit would be the _real_ challenge in this quest.

After sifting through all of the clothes, Ciel finally decided on an outfit. A pair of black shorts, a simple white blouse and a blue vest was his choice. Ciel held the clothes tightly to his chest and quietly made his way out of the bedroom and into the servant water closet.

When he stepped inside the bathroom, he looked up and stared at himself in the mirror. His clothes, dull and worn, hung loosely on his frame. His skin was fair and unblemished, yet sickly pale. His body was slender and when he looked at himself further, he saw bones poking out from behind the fabric. His whole body was tainted by starvation, bitter exposures and cruelty. And then there was his eye.

Ciel reached up and tucked his bangs behind his ear, exposing his right eye. It was a soft violet hue, covered in a white film. Ciel was completely blind there and had been since the fire.

Looking away from the mirror, Ciel pulled off his tatty and worn clothes and slipped on the new ones.

After adjusting his hair slightly so his bangs fell over his eye, he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror again.

He was surprised at how simply changing his dress, changed his overall appearance drastically. The form-fitting clothes hung to his body, accommodating his boyish curves. The simple yet elegant attire suited his fair skin well. And the blue in the shorts enhanced the blue in his eyes, making them twinkle like sparkling jewels.

Ciel didn't really know his reason for stealing the clothes. I mean, his eventual plan was to sneak in to the ball somehow, but then what? He had no way to get to the ball for one, and the chances of Hannah and the triplets spotting him were far too high. His ultimately childish nature caused him to act on a whim without even thinking through it first. Yet Ciel didn't care. This was his only chance for escape, so why not take it?

Ciel pulled off the clothes and slipped on his old ones. He then stuffed the new clothes in his shirt, lest Hannah or one of the triplets see him, and headed back to his bedroom.

When he reached his bedroom safe and soundly, he returned the lamp to its post and hid the clothes underneath his mattress.

He crawled into bed, feeling slightly at ease, and nestled his face into the pillow. Though usually hard and uncomfortable, it now greeted Ciel warmly. He sighed in satisfaction, letting his excitement return to normal as he drifted off into a deep sleep, lulled by the steady drumming of his heartbeat.

The next morning, after the triplets and Hannah left to go "ball shopping", Ciel excitedly retrieved the clothes from underneath his mattress. He layed them out neatly on his bed, a silent promise that he would return to them later. The ball according to Hannah was tonight. Ciel was _set_ on going, even though he had no way to get there. Yet he assured himself that he would find a way, he always had in the past.

After admiring the clothes for longer than he's willing to admit, he set out to do his daily chores. Thankfully, Hannah had been "generous" in giving Ciel only a few hours of work, meaning that he had extra time to spare before they returned home.

Yet this time around, he didn't go to his garden. He was far too excited about seeing the outside world again. Once he finished, he rushed off to his bedroom.

He excitedly threw on the new outfit and sprinted off to the water closet, wanting to get another look. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he was happy, yet then again slightly disappointed. His hair was matted down, greasy with sweat and his body was covered in dirt and dust. He frowned at himself in the mirror and then decided that he needed a bath. Ciel _was _allowed baths, but only on certain occasions.

He went back to his bedroom, changed out of his nice clothes, and then went to prepare a bucket of water…cold or otherwise. Once he had the water, careful not to spill it out on to the floors he just cleaned, he dumped it into the chamber pot. Though it was freezing, he promised himself he'd only be in there for a minute or two.

He shyly dipped his toe in to the basin, shivering when his skin came in contact with nearly frozen over water. In these conditions, and with his poor health and all, he would surely contract hypothermia. Ciel grimaced at the thought and backed away from the tub.

He had no soap, no warm water, nothing. He had to do it. He had to sneak into the Noble's bathroom.

_It's for my escape,_ he told himself.

Ciel drained the cold water and then snuck out in to the hall, heading towards the triplet's bathroom. He'd been in it many times, having to draw their baths and prepare their bath oils and wash their hair as such.

He crept in to the bathroom, hesitant, even though they hadn't returned from town yet. It was only six, giving him enough time to wash, dress and sneak out to the ball. Ciel went to the large, granite tiled basin and drew the water. The water that spilled out of the faucet was thankfully warm, causing Ciel to sigh as he ran his hands underneath it.

He then searched for the oils, picking out the lavender scented one, and poured a bit into the tub. Once the tub was sweet with perfume and filled almost to the top, he stripped himself of his clothes and lowered himself into the silky water.

He groaned in satisfaction at the feeling of the warm water greeting his dirt-caked skin. He layed his head against the bathroom wall and relaxed in the warmth, unaccustomed to such a luxury. The silky, sweet smelling liquid pooled around him, washing his skin of grime.

When Ciel pronounced himself clean, he got out of the tub, dried himself with the towel and drained the water. His skin was now porcelain smooth and lightly scented of lavender. He knew that Hannah and the others would notice, but he planned on escaping before they got home.

Ciel then dressed himself in the new clothes and brushed his hair with the triplets' hairbrush. Some parts stuck up in places like duck fluff, but all of the brushing in the world wouldn't tame it down.

He was now clean, groomed, and dressed… yet something was missing: his shoes! He frowned at the wooden sandals he was provided, knowing that those wouldn't do at all. After cleaning the bathroom, he went to the triplet's room.

There, he grabbed a pair of grey heeled boots. He slipped the shoes on and with some hassle, attempted to tie the laces. After a few minutes of getting absolutely nowhere, he just tucked the laces in the sides and pronounced it good enough.

Yet as he walked around some, he found that the boots pinched his bare toes. He winced as he walked around some more and thought to put on socks. Oh he forgot how much work it took to become presentable!

Once he was fully dressed and groomed, he walked over to the large stand-up mirror in the triplet's bedroom.

Ciel admitted it, he did look nice. The boots added height to his short stature, making him appear taller than he actually was. His hair was groomed and fluffy, bangs covering his right eye. His skin was smooth and clean and his dress made him look like he could be of noble air. Which, technically, he was. Only Hannah stripped him of that when she claimed him as her "servant", lying, saying that Vincent Phantomhive's son had also died in the house fire.

Ciel couldn't help but admire not what he saw in the mirror, but what that image promised. When he was dressed like this before, he could go about freely, do things with ease, live as any child born into nobility should. It made him grin with excitement; never had he done something so daring as this in a while.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts; he didn't even notice the door opening.

A collection of gasps filled the room.

Ciel immediately darted his eyes to the door. And there, standing in complete awe, was Hannah and the triplets.

Silence hung in the air as the five exchanged nervous glances. Yet in seconds, Hannah's shocked look turned into one of complete and utter disgust.

She tore her way over to Ciel, fists clenched with rage. Ciel's first action was to immediately run away, but his pride and ego was on the line.

He faced Hannah, with a strong, upturned chin, yet inside he was shaking like a leaf. Hannah glowered down at Ciel, gritting her teeth as she further realized the whole of the situation. She sniffed the air, and then growled when she recognized the sweet, clean scent.

"_You…"_ she hissed, stabbing her finger accusingly at Ciel's chest.

"How _dare_ you" she continued.

"I-

Ciel stopped in his tracks and instead swallowed down his words, remaining frigid…unmoving, unspeaking.

"How dare you defile my sons in this way?!" she spat.

Ciel had no answer. He just looked up at her defiantly, locking his single blue eye on her raging violet ones.

She growled at his response, or more so, lack of one. A tense pause settled in the room, and then with an almost feral scream, Hannah tore her nails through Ciel's stolen clothes.

Ciel's breath hitched when he heard the sound of torn cloth. He looked down at his vest and saw that where Hannah's nails were, now a giant hole remained.

Hannah laughed manically and continued to tear her nails through Ciel's clothes, just barely grazing his skin. Ciel just looked down in horror as his one chance for escape was ripped to shreds right before his eyes.

When Hannah finally finished, Ciel remained in now nothing but shredded fabric. With a haughty smirk she whispered "I won't let filth like _you_, soil my triplet's clothes."

Ciel didn't even know how to react. Yet as he stood underneath the four's burning glares, he felt a shallow feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. With tears stinging his eyes that refused to fall, he rushed out of the room, leaving Hannah to laugh insultingly behind him. He ran down the castle's halls, heeled shoes clacking loudly on the hardwood floors. He ran, he ran and he ran…to the only place he felt at peace… his garden.

Okay so this chapter is in Sebby's POV (point of view)

As a prince, Sebastian Michaelis has many duties. For one, he has to study, study, study; preparing to be king. Yet Prince Sebastian prefers to lock himself away in his room reading, frequently missing his lessons. The royal tutor, you can guess, thinks Sebastian is a royal pain in the—

Sebastian doesn't bother himself with learning trivial things such as; "how a king should hold his fork when eating salad" and "what robe colors go with what". He's already proficient in almost every subject: fencing, dancing, history, English, Latin, etc., etc. So why waste his time?

King Charles, though extremely proud of his son, couldn't understand his son's extreme indifference about _everything__. _Yes, Sebastian was a genius in more ways than one, but he doesn't seem to ever care about his future as king.

He was extremely handsome and also rather charming; yet quite a wallflower at social gatherings, paying no mind to the ladies gathering around him. The king, many times, has tried to get him a wife so later he could raise an heir. Yet much to the King's dismay, Prince Sebastian always refuses.

When Sebastian turned 18, the King decided it was finally time to get his son a wife whether he approved of it or not. He was his father after all.

Sebastian was relaxing in his room, rereading one of his favorite novels, when he heard a knock at the door.

With a low groan, Sebastian set down his book and ran his hands through his scruffy hair.

_It's probably the tutor again… _Sebastian thought gloomily.

He stood up and walked over to the door, eyes heavy from late night reading. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see one of the maids, Mey-Rin.

"What business do you have with me?" Sebastian asked; his words sleepy and mistakenly seductive.

Mey Rin turned a hundred different shades of pink and managed to stutter out "T-The King! He would like to see you! Yes, yes he would!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at her words. _What would father like now?_

"Where at?" Sebastian asked.

"D-dining hall sir!"

With a sigh, Sebastian waved away Mey Rin and made his way over to the dining hall. Why did his father need him _now? _He was in the best part of the book too!

When he reached the dining hall, he saw his father, sitting in his usual place at the head of the table. When the King saw Sebastian, he addressed him with a warm smile and motioned for him to come and take a seat.

Sebastian hesitantly took a seat next to his father and waited for the news.

"I am hosting a ball."

Sebastian didn't even blink, so what if his father is hosting _another_ ball?

"Well rather—"the king continued "_You_ are hosting a ball."

Sebastian's eyes grew at his father's words. His eyebrows curved in not only shock but also confusion.

"What?"

The King cleared his throat rather nervously and then explained "You heard me. You are 18 now Sebastian. It is time for you to have a wife, make some kids and then raise an heir to the throne! Now is the time to be searching and this ball will be a great opportunity!"

"Absolutely not" Sebastian countered, rising from the chair to leave.

"Hold it right there!" the king bellowed.

Sebastian flinched at his father's tone of voice. It is unlike him to lose his temper so easily. Slowly, Sebastian sat back down in his seat.

With an exasperated sigh, the king said in a calmer tone of voice "I'm sorry for acting out. I just... I'm getting old son you see? Soon I won't even be here anymore."

Sebastian cringed at his father's words, guilt churned in his stomach.

"I want to see you married off, become the king of the kingdom Asgarnia, and then later raise a prince."

The king looked at his son with sad, pleading eyes, wrinkled by the trials of old age.

"For me, son?"

Sebastian inwardly groaned. He knew he couldn't disappoint his father… Yet, Sebastian knew that he would never be able to fulfill his father's wishes and also be _truly_ happy. He was unlike other king's sons... not normal… Now it was time to decide. His happiness or his father's?

Sebastian smiled weakly and replied "I'll try father. I'll go to the ball and try to find a suitor, I will."

The king grinned happily at his son's response.

"But—"Sebastian stated. "I have one condition."

"Anything within reason."

Sebastian nodded his head then took a deep breath, "I would like to also invite young men and women to the ball. T-to..." Sebastian faltered then continued "to be my suitor"

The king's forehead wrinkled in surprise at what his son was implying. "Son… are you… _gay?"_

Sebastian winced when his father said the words. He never knew exactly _what _he was, just different. He never liked the presence of women romantically, but then again he always refused their futile attempts. He was unsure if he liked men… but he was also unsure if he liked women.

"N-No" Sebastian began. "Well I don't think so, at least."

The king merely raised his eyebrows, not believing a word Sebastian said.

"Son, don't lie to yourself. I know that you're not fully into girls, but you know what? I'm not going to give you a hard time about it. Because even if you marry a boy, I'll still be happy. Because you'll be happy."

Sebastian could hardly believe a word his father was saying. He approved of him?

Sebastian smiled sheepishly. "Thanks Dad."

The King merely gave Sebastian a hard slap on his back and with a hearty laugh replied "Now stop with this sentimental crap! We have a ball to plan!"

Sebastian chuckled lightly at his father's actions.

"_Yes. I have a ball to plan."_

(back to Ciel's POV as usual)

Ciel's footsteps were heavy with regret, each step he took resonated in the castle's deserted halls. And when the ground underneath him turned into plush grass, Ciel halted.

Everything about the winter night was quiet. The animals were sleeping soundly in their homes. The crickets had left the chilly grass to reside somewhere warmer. Even the occasional breeze failed to disturb the garden that seemed to be frozen in time. How picturesque it would have been, if it weren't for the empty and lonely feeling it gave Ciel.

His perspective tainted by anger and regret, turned the peaceful setting in to a nightmare. Everything was _too _quiet. The stillness resembled death…which Ciel knew all too well.

He was giving up, and he knew that. In defeat, Ciel laid down on the grass under his feet. His brought his knees to his chest in an effort to stay warm, all the while blinking back tears. In the silence, he was able to think… about his past, his family, his regrets, his nightmares... everything that has plagued him since 3 years ago.

Yet as his thoughts drifted back to deeper and darker places, he didn't even notice the garden's intruder.

"Oh my! Look at you! You pitiful pitiful dear!"

Ciel immediately sat up, frantically trying to place the voice. And there, standing in front of him on the grass, was a man… or… woman?

The figure was beautiful, Ciel admitted. He/she had long red hair that reached the midback. His/her eyes were a unique yellowish green, hidden behind matching red glasses. The figure was tall and was dressed in a bright red trench coat that was draped off the shoulders. Yet it was the person's teeth that caught Ciel's eye… they were pointed like a devil's!

The figure smirked at the boy's reaction and glanced down approvingly.

"Since you're not inclined to ask…" the figure began "I am Grell."

Ciel only stared, wide-eyed, at the man/woman so called Grell. He couldn't believe why this person was here!

_To kidnap me…? Kill me?!, _Ciel thought.

"Who-who are you?" Ciel asked shyly.

"Well I am your fairy godmother, of course!" Grell exclaimed shrilly.

Ciel couldn't comprehend what this, now acclaimed woman, was saying. "F-fairy godmother…?"

Grell flashed an enigmatic smile "Yes, dearie. You see, I heard your sad little thoughts from very far away, so I rushed over here to save you!"

Ciel frowned at Grell's words.

_Save me? Pssht, Please. _Ciel thought.

Grell returned the frown. "Aw… you don't believe me?"

Ciel glared at Grell, clearly displeased.

"No I do not." stated Ciel firmly.

Grell tilted her head and pressed her lips firmly together. She thought for a moment then replied excitedly "Oh I know! I have just the thing to revive your sprits!"

Ciel narrowed his eyes at his so called "godmother". What was she planning on doing?

Grell kneeled down to Ciel's level, looking over the boy's features.

"Oh?" "You are actually quite adorable."

Ciel's face turned a bright red at her words. "I-I am not!" he protested.

Grell chuckled lightly at his response. After examining a quite frustrated Ciel, she stood back up then said, "I am thinking a lovely pale pink dress will suit you. Don't you think?"

Ciel had absolutely no clue what this woman was talking about.

"What?"

Grell sighed. "You don't know anything, do you?"

Ciel remained silent.

Grell sighed once more then began "You wanted to go to the ball, yes?"

_How had this woman known? _Ciel thought. He nodded his head timidly.

"Good." Grell stated. "Now by the state of your dress..." she referred to his tattered clothes. "I think a new outfit will do you well. Like a pink dress for example."

Ciel's eyes grew wide when he realized what Grell was suggesting. His face turned a pretty pink and he spit out, rather defensively "What?! No! No way! I am not a girl!"

"Aw don't think like that" Grell whined. "You are pretty like a girl and besides, if you ever want to get close to the prince, I think that you would do better as a girl."

Ciel hadn't even thought about getting close to the prince…

"Why would I want to get close to him?!" he shrieked.

"Relax, relax. Just a suggestion."

Ciel huffed and crossed his arms, pouting like a child.

Grell only giggled at Ciel's actions and said in a sing-song voice "Awww Ciel! You are absolutely ad-or-able!"

Before Ciel had time to protest, Grell pulled out a vivid red chainsaw. Ciel's breath caught in his throat as the idea dawned on him… _this woman is going to kill me._

Ciel closed his eyes tightly shut, preparing for the inevitable. A light chuckle, the roaring of the chainsaw and then the exclamation of "You look sooo cute!" caused Ciel to open his eyes. Instead of a bloody wound which was what he was expecting, Ciel was covered in pink. A pink dress.

The dress was very large; having many different skirt layers of tulle. It was a pleasant shade of pink, adorned with two black ribbons on the front. Attached to the chest, was a large striped bow, with a matching pink rose in the middle. The straps of the dress fell a bit past Ciel's shoulders, the arms being made of white ruffles. On Ciel's arms were black gloves that reached his elbow and tied to his neck was a pink ribbon.

As well as that, Ciel felt his head weigh a bit heavier than usual. He reached up to touch his hair and was greeted with not only a hat, but more hair!

Lightly blue tinged hair, matching his exactly color, fell in two ringlets about his shoulders. Ciel could hardly believe what he was seeing… somehow… this woman had turned him into a girl!

Grell threw her hands up to her cheeks, covering a cherry blush. "Oh you look just like a doll!" "And don't worry, the hair is fake and you've kept all your, you know, other parts. You're still fully a boy, just dressed like a girl!"

Somehow, this didn't make Ciel feel any better. When he recovers his voice, he intends on giving Grell a piece of his mind.

Suddenly, the church bell rang, exactly 8 times.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Grell. "The ball is about to start!"

Ciel couldn't possibly go in a dress! Yet Grell would have none of it. She whisked Ciel away, carrying him to the pumpkin patch on the far side of the garden.

Ciel, flustered and known for being short-tempered, was at the end of his rope.

"Now hold it! I _am _not and _will _not go to the ball dressed as a girl! What kind of fairy godmother are you anyway?! You are supposed to grant _my _wishes, not yours! I will not have it. This is an embarrassment to the Phantomhive name and I will not tolerate—

Ciel's ranting came suddenly to an end… when he saw Grell use her chainsaw to bring a pumpkin to life!

Grell's chainsaw was producing sparkling dust as she cut into one of the largest pumpkins. Instead of breaking, the pumpkin only grew larger! It grew and grew and grew until it was the size of nearly 5 horses! And that's not all it did either… it grew wheels and doors and eventually developed into a pumpkin stage-coach. A _pumpkin_ stage coach of all things.

Grell nodded approvingly at her work then turned her head to the dazed child. "Believe me now?"

Ciel could only stand there, wide-eyed, convinced that he was dreaming.

But Grell wasn't finished yet… She woke a few of the creatures in the garden and used her "magical chainsaw-wand thing", Ciel called it, to transform them. Enveloped in a tunnel of sparkling dust, the creatures transformed into… 3 beautiful white horses! Grell then led them to the stage-coach and attached them to the carriage.

"Take Ciel to Prince Sebastian's ball" Grell told them.

The horses whinnied happily, stomping their feet excitedly on the ground.

Without further hesitation, Grell picked Ciel up in her arms and set him inside the carriage. Before closing the door, she warned "This magic wears off by midnight. So be home before then, otherwise, you'll be back in your rags in front of everyone."

So much had happen in a near span of five minutes! Ciel's head was dizzy with shock, fear, amazement… and he fought hard to regain composure.

Yet despite himself, he felt as if though he could trust the strange woman. He weakly nodded his head and told her "I- I will."

Then, he said something he hasn't said in many many years: "Thank-you."

Grell grinned happily and reached up to pinch Ciel's cheeks. "Oh, you're such a cutie! Your welcome dearie~!"

Ciel swatted Grell's hands away from his face "Hey! Stop it, you!"

Grell smirked then shut the carriage door, all the while waving blissfully to Ciel as he was carried off to Sebastian's ball…

And secretly, safe inside the stage-coach, Ciel couldn't help but laugh. He giggled to himself merrily, excited beyond recognition about going to the ball. _Finally…_ Ciel thought. _Freedom…_

When the horses finally stopped moving, Ciel got out of the carriage. He made sure to lift the pleated skirt of his dress to not soil it, as he's seen Hannah do.

When Ciel got out of the carriage, proud of himself for not getting a speck of mud on his pretty pink dress, he looked up… and could hardly believe what he was seeing.

Ciel was standing in front of the King's castle. It was at least 10x larger than his, and much more beautiful. Carved out of ornate, white granite, it stood tall, supported by beautiful pillars. It radiated a lustrous white from the lights inside, and Ciel couldn't help but gape at the sight.

Around him, were nobles dressed in their finest clothes, entering the castle's grand entrance.

Hesitantly, Ciel lifted a heeled foot and started the descent up the castle's marble steps. Yet he failed to notice the lingering eyes that followed him. All of the nobles couldn't help but wonder… who's the beautiful maiden dressed in pink?

When Ciel entered the castle's ball room, he was momentarily blinded by the sight. The room was filled with hundreds of people, all beautifully dressed in gowns and garbs. Hanging from the ceiling was a large crystal chandelier, causing the glasses some people held in their hands to sparkle and shine. And in the very center of the ball room was a large marble staircase lined with red carpet.

When Ciel adjusted his eyes and followed his eyes up the staircase to the balcony, he froze. There, descending elegantly down the staircase was a man…. A particularly _gorgeous _man, Ciel decided.

From the smitten cries of the noble ladies, calling out "Lord Sebastian!" Ciel knew that this man was the prince.

The surprisingly very tall and handsome prince, greeted the ladies with a warm smile. Ciel was too far in the back to be noticed however. So he remained hidden to the bi-curious prince… for now.

When Lord Sebastian finished his pleasantries, he clapped once or twice, signaling for the crowd to quiet down. All mouths instantly silenced and all eyes locked eagerly on the prince.

"Welcome" Lord Sebastian stated.

Ciel inwardly smiled at his voice. It was smooth and velvety, reminding Ciel of creamy hot chocolate on wintry nights.

"And thank you all for coming to my ball" Sebastian continued.

"This ball is in celebration of my coming of age. I am now ready to marry. Whether it be to woman… or man."

Ciel instantly flushed at his words.

Upon realization of Sebastian's statement, a collection of soft murmurs developed in the crowd.

Sebastian cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the nobles once more.

"Now" Sebastian said. "Have no fears, for am I here to marry the person I choose. Specifications of gender have no meaning in this."

The voices died down a bit as Sebastian continued to talk,

"I will dance with you all, five minutes at a time. Once that time is up, I will dance with someone else. Then, at the very end, I will call a final dance. There, I will choose the person I found the most pleasing to dance with me for a second time. This time, for longer, where we might get to know each other better. At that point, that is where the marriage is decided."

The nobles seemed pleased, apparent to their nodding heads and eager conversations.

When Sebastian noted their approval, he smiled and exclaimed "Now, who will I dance with first?"

No sooner had he said the words, did a swarm of young ladies, as well as young men, rush up to Sebastian, screaming "Me!" "Me first!"

Ciel, being nearly trampled on, quickly darted to the side. At this rate, he would never be able to dance with the prince.

Ciel immediately flushed at the realization and mentally scolded himself.

_You do not want to dance with the prince Ciel! You are not here to flirt!_

With a huff of annoyance, Ciel walked over to an empty corner of the ballroom. Ciel, even as a child, was never one for parties.

He stayed in the desolate corner, watching from a far as Sebastian danced with noble upon noble. Some were very beautiful, Ciel admitted. He wouldn't be surprised if Sebastian chose one of the voluptuous ladies Ciel saw.

Each noble, was trying their very hardest to flirt and woo the prince, convincing him that _they're _the best choice. Ciel scoffed at their pathetic attempts.

_How dull. _Ciel thought.

And then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a glimpse of purple. He turned around and was faced with than none other than Hannah!

Ciel gulped down a gasp and froze in place.

_I'm done for! _Ciel thought.

Yet Hannah did not scorn, scowl, yell or anything such thing. She merely smiled.

"Hello fair maiden. My name is Hannah. I saw you over here all by yourself, so I thought I'd come and say hi. You are quite beautiful…. What is your name?" Hannah asked tenderly.

Ciel just couldn't believe it_. She fell for my disguise! _Ciel thought.

With a polite curtsey, Ciel introduced himself, raising his voice to sound more effeminate. "I-I'm… I'm… uh" Ciel paused, he surely couldn't use the name of Ciel, otherwise his cover will be blown.

"I-I'm Robin! Yes, yes. My name is Robin. Very nice to meet you" Ciel lied with a syrupy smile.

Surprisingly, Hannah fell for Ciel's act. Hannah was convinced that "Robin's" sweet smile surely hid no dishonesty.

"Well Miss Robin, I am surprised to see you here all by your lonesome. Have you not yet danced with the prince?"

"Well uh…" Ciel began nervously "No..."

Hannah lightly gasped. "No? Oh why you must!"

Ciel shook his head. "I don't want to dance."

Hannah cocked her head, and then clucked her tongue. "Oh Miss Robin… A beautiful young lady like you should most definitely dance with the prince! I have already danced with him and even though you aren't as stunning as _me, _I'm sure he'd fancy you."

Ciel inwardly growled. _Conceited… _he thought.

Suddenly, Hannah grabbed Ciel lightly by his arm and tugged him into the crowd.

"Lady Hannah!" Ciel shrieked "Please—let go of me!"

Hannah only giggled lightly and told him "I'm doing you a favor Lady Robin. Trust me."

Ciel watched as the crowd parted down the middle as he was dragged away by Hannah. He protested and tried to convince Hannah to let go of him, but to no avail…

Finally, Hannah let go of Ciel's arm.

"Lady Robin…" she gestured "Meet Prince Sebastian."

Ciel looked up and instantly flushed. Indeed, Prince Sebastian was standing right in front of him.

Ciel had no words, and as such, Hannah spoke for him.

"Look at this lovely little doll." Hannah said to the Prince.

To Ciel's embarrassment, Sebastian nodded his head in agreement. "She's quite lovely."

"Her name is Lady Robin and she would like to dance with you." Hannah replied.

Ciel, finding his voice, stuttered nervously "Miss Hannah! I s-said no such thing!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, surprised to find someone that_ didn't_ want to dance with him.

Hannah chuckled and pushed Ciel lightly forward. "Oh please. _Everyone_ wants to dance with Lord Sebastian."

"Not me…" Ciel grumbled angrily.

Sebastian was quite interested in the lovely little "Robin", standing prettily in front of him. Even more so when he learned that she was not interested in him.

He decided to test the waters a bit.

Stooping forward, Sebastian smirked haughtily and purred "Might I ask you _why?"_

Sebastian was expecting a soft blush, a stammer or something that suggested that she was just like all the other ladies here… predictably _dull._

He was wholly proven wrong.

"Because I don't want to. It's as simple as that." Ciel stated firmly, never once retreating his eyes from Sebastian's.

Sebastian smiled to himself.

_Finally, _Sebastian thought. _Someone that's not like these ignorant lot. _

With a coy smirk, Sebastian offered his hand to Ciel.

"Would you allow me this _final _dance?"

A collection of gasps filled the room.

Ciel narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the prince. _Why would he ask __**me**__? All I've done is manage to piss him off I bet. _Ciel thought.

"I barely even know you" Ciel retorted.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and said cooly "You will." "Be mindful, that I'm not asking you to _marry _me. Just to dance."

Ciel remained unmoving, skeptical of the prince's notions.

"Aren't you breaking your own rules? I haven't even danced with you _once _yet." Ciel said.

A smirk played on Sebastian's lips, "Rules are meant to be broken."

Ciel scowled.

_This prince! _Ciel thought angrily.

Yet, he admittedly, _did_ want to dance with Sebastian. But if it weren't for his childlike pride…

Yet what Ciel didn't know, was that it was his childlike pride that attracted Sebastian in the first place.

"Fine" Ciel grumbled.

Why was he agreeing? Didn't he admit that he didn't want to dance? What was Ciel doing?

What Ciel was doing, was _admitting_ to his childlike pride. Yet this time, it resulted with Hannah. What would she say if Ciel married the prince? Would she cry, yell, scream and more? Ciel inwardly smiled at the thought, and took Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian equally surprised as Ciel was, hesitantly placed his palm on the small of Ciel's back. Yet when Ciel placed his arm on Sebastian's shoulder, Sebastian relaxed.

He smiled down at the "lady" dressed in pink and noticed that she was quite beautiful. Soft, porcelain skin, rich blue locks and the most beautiful eyes. Or eye, Sebastian noted, being unable to see behind the bangs that covered Ciel's right.

Yet there was something else… and when Sebastian realized this, he chuckled.

"Why are you dressed like this… _my lady?" _Sebastian asked quietly.

"What ever do you mean?" Ciel asked innocently.

"_I know a boy when I see one"_ Sebastian whispered hotly into Ciel's ear.

Ciel tensed at the prince's words.

"How did you know?" Ciel hissed.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, leading Ciel into the next step. "Instinct."

"But don't worry." Sebastian continued "This doesn't change my view of you."

Ciel inwardly sighed in relief.

The two continued to dance serenely to the music. Their steps were elegant and graceful and as smooth as silk. They were very obviously, a perfect match.

"Your eyes." Sebastian began.

"Hm?" Ciel questioned, looking up into Sebastian's own. They were a compelling garnet hue, rich in color.

"They're gorgeous" Sebastian noted. "They're a beautiful blue… like oceans."

Ciel couldn't help but blush. Sebastian saw this and smirked…

_So interesting he is… _Sebastian thought.

"Might I ask you your _real _name?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel thought.

_Should I risk giving this man my real name?_

Ciel wondered if he was even going to come back anyway.

But then again, he felt a certain attraction to the prince. Sebastian's touch on his waist caused his stomach to churn, but in a pleasant way. From every word the prince said to every touch the prince made, Ciel couldn't help but feel a foreign tingling sensation run from his head to his toes. It was sugary sweet and it reminded Ciel of being out in his garden.

Ciel felt something, he knew, for the prince. But what Ciel was far too naïve to know… was that what he felt was _love_ at first sight.

"My name is—"

Ciel was interrupted by the church bells ringing… exactly 12 times.

Ciel's eyes grew wide when he counted the 12 rings. Frantically, Ciel let go of the prince and dashed out of the ball room.

Sebastian was momentarily stunned by Ciel's sudden reaction. Yet when he saw Ciel disappear from his sight, he chased after him.

"Wait! Don't go!" Sebastian called out.

Ciel didn't once look back, he ran down the castle's step's nearly tripping over his dress.

"Please! I need to at least know your name!"

Ciel bit his lip to stop himself from replying. What use is it now?

Ciel ran to the carriage that, thankfully, hadn't turned back into its original form.

He leapt inside and felt himself being carried away… far, far away from Sebastian's voice calling out into the darkness:

"_I will find you! I swear it!"_

When Ciel woke up, he found himself lying on his bed. He groggily opened one eye and looked down to see himself dressed in shredded clothes.

He sat up on the bed and adjusted his eyes to the morning sunlight. Scanning his eyes around the room, he found everything undisturbed; all was as it should be.

"_Sebastian…" _Ciel muttered quietly to himself. Was last night all but a dream? Ciel remembered leaving the ball inside the carriage…but everything after that was hazy. How had he ended up back in his bedroom?

With a shallow sigh, Ciel got out of bed and put on his normal rags. Convinced that the previous night was all but a dream, Ciel continued his daily routine. I mean a _fairy godmother?_ That was magical? Ciel scoffed at the idea and excited the bedroom to begin his chores.

"Did you see her? Prince Sebastian is just—"

Ciel was surprised to hear Hannah talking from the other room.

_Why is she here? _Ciel thought. Hannah always leaves for town at 9 and doesn't return until the evening… unless…

He quietly crept down the hall and peeked his head in through the door. He listened to Hannah talk as she spoke frantically to the triplets.

"Lady Robin just ran out of the ball last night! And now Prince Sebastian is beside himself, searching through the whole kingdom for _her_!"

Ciel could hardly believe it. As Hannah continued talking more and more about the "elusive Lady Robin", Ciel's eyes just got bigger and bigger. His heart was fluttering nervously—no, _excitedly_ in his chest as the realization hit him: last night was _real._

"And now, he's going to every noble's house in the whole kingdom!" Hannah continued.

Ciel's interests peeked at Hannah's words. He lives in noble's house… _will Sebastian come here? _Ciel thought.

"Now boys." Hannah whispered harshly. "This is the chance for me to become queen! Even though he saw my face at the ball… when he sees me again, all beautiful, he'll forget about that flat-chested little girl and go for me!" she exclaimed excitedly, closing her eyes and sighing dreamily as if imagining what she saw as the "inevitable future."

Ciel scowled.

All Hannah wanted was the gold and riches that came with being Queen, not Sebastian. This Ciel knew.

Yet Ciel had to admit, Hannah was very beautiful. She had curves in all the right places and was much more _womanly _than Ciel. (that he could never be well because, plainly put, he wasn't a woman!)

Ciel sighed. He was letting his insecurities getting the best of him…

_I have no chance up against Hannah…_ Ciel thought gloomily.

Ciel quietly left the door and went to gather cleaning supplies.

"Ciel!"

Ciel spun around. He found himself facing Hannah. She had her hands on her hips and was looking down at him with a wicked glare.

"Prince Sebastian will be coming here."

Then through gritted teeth, she spat "Don't you _dare _ruin this for me. Got it?"

Ciel nodded his head, "Of course."

Hannah smirked then relaxed her shoulders. "Very good. Now run along like an obedient little slave."

Ciel grimaced at her words. Fighting back the urge to slap that cruel smirk right off her face, he begrudgingly left to gather the cleaning supplies.

He cleaned and did his chores as he usual, yet this time something was different. Ciel _knew _something was different… yet he couldn't describe it. Was it the fact that Hannah stayed home? Was it the fact that Ciel's "dream" was truly reality? Was it the fact that Ciel used a different cleaner? Or was it the fact that when a knock at the door was heard, Ciel's heart flip-flopped…

Hannah dashed into the room and sprinted to the door.

Ciel's grew wide at Hannah's attire. She was wearing a very formfitting purple dress that highlighted her curvy figure. The neckline on the dress was so incredibly low... causing her to have... erm... let's just say _a lot_ of cleavage.

Ciel blushed at the sight, mind still very innocent, and continued scrubbing the floors.

Yet he couldn't help but glance up with hopeful eyes when the door opened….

A short, stubby man with cherry red cheeks stood at the door, holding a scroll in his arms.

When greeted by Hannah, his cheeks only grew even redder, if that's possible.

"I-I is a come vith zah prince Sebastian Michealis!" the man stuttered. (he's german, hence the accent)

Ciel's chest was pounding when he heard the name. Yet from behind the doorframe, he couldn't see a thing.

Hannah kindly smiled and waved her hand for them to come inside "Please, do come in then."

The man stepped inside with a polite nod of his head... followed by someone Ciel instantly recognized as the prince.

He was as gorgeous as ever, Ciel noted. All Ciel wanted to do was to call out to him saying "I'm Robin! It's me!", but he knew that he couldn't do that. Sebastian would simply never believe him…

Frozen in place, Ciel followed Sebastian's movements. Yet when he noticed Sebastian's hungry gaze directed to Hannah, he felt his heart softly crack.

_Of course Sebastian would fall for her… _Ciel thought. _She's beautiful and what am I? A slave… _

"Miss…" Sebastian began.

"Annafellows." Hannah replied.

"Yes, Miss Annafellows. It seems as if though you are not the person I am searching for… Anyone else here?"

Hannah cleared her throat nervously. "Well _no_. Besides my three maletriplets."

"Go get them" Sebastian instantly replied.

Hannah's forehead creased with confusion. "B-But Lord Sebastian, they're male!"

"And besides..." she teased "Wouldn't you rather have _me?" _

Hannah lifted her skirt so it rode up her leg and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. She then pressed her body against Sebastian and cooed _"I am sooo much better..."_

Sebastian tensed at her advances. He then removed her from his side, his words laced with disgust as he hissed "I find you intolerable to be around Miss Annafellows. You are shameful and I would rather _die _before I married someone like _you."_

Ciel raised his eyebrows in shock. _He-he just rejected Hannah! _Cielthought.

And secretly…Ciel couldn't be any happier. Smiling and while quietly humming a gentle tune, Ciel resumed scrubbing the floors…

With eyes filled to the brim with tears, Hannah regretfully pulled away from Sebastian.

"I-I will get the boys." She stammered

When Hannah came back with the triplets, Sebastian examined each of them. He studied their faces intently and then with a frustrated sigh, he waved them away.

"No." he grumbled "Anyone else?"

Hannah solemnly shook her head. 'No… well besides my servant… But he is far too ugly to ever be the gorgeous Lady Robin."

Ciel inwardly growled at her insult.

_If only she knew…_ Ciel thought.

Sebastian thought for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?" he began.

Ciel could hardly believe it! Sebastian was asking for him? Yet when Ciel looked down at his ratty clothes and skin dirty from house work, he frowned.

_I don't look anything like I did at the ball… _Ciel thought.

"Where is he?" Sebastian asked, unaware that Ciel was actually in the room with them.

"H-here" Ciel squeaked timidly.

All eyes turned to the small boy. Ciel instantly flushed in embarrassment and hung his head.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the young servant. A familiar feeling tugged at his insides, pushing him to examine the boy closer.

"Come here." Sebastian stated firmly.

Hesitantly, Ciel stood up. He slowly shuffled to Sebastian, yet continued to look down at his feet.

Sebastian examined the boy's body for the meantime, since he was not yet inclined to show him his face. Despite being dirty, he had very smooth skin. It was as fair and as unblemished as a porcelain dolls.

_Much like Lady Robin's… _Sebastian thought to himself.

Looking down at the top of Ciel's head, Sebastian also noted the color. It matched Lady Robin's to a tee.

_What if this is him? _Sebastian thought.

Sebastian merely scoffed at the idea. Of course this ratty _slave _couldn't be the beautiful Lady Robin!

All the signs were there, just _screaming_ at Sebastian. Yet with each one, he ignored it…That is, until Ciel lifted his face.

Ciel hesitantly raised his head, locking his eyes on Sebastian's own.

And when Sebastian saw Ciel's face, his breath hitched.

Ciel frantically tried to look for any sort of reaction from Sebastian, but the older man remained frozen.

Thoughts trumped by paranoia ran through Ciel's mind:

_He doesn't recognize me! He thinks I'm so ugly he forgot how to talk! He hates me! He thinks I'm disgusting!_

Yet what Ciel didn't know was that Sebastian merely had no words to express the emotions he currently felt… And when he looked into Ciel's big, beautiful blue eyes, he couldn't help but lose himself in their depths.

"_Like oceans" _he finally whispered.

Before Ciel could say anything else, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's small frame, hugging him tightly.

"I have been looking everywhere for you…" Sebastian breathed.

Ciel remained completely frozen, totally in shock. Yet when he was greeted with Sebastian's gentle warmth, he nuzzled his face into the prince's shoulder.

_He recognized me... _Ciel thought _He recognized me…_

Based on pure excitement and adrenaline, Ciel reached up on his tip-toes, and planted a warm kiss on the tip of Sebastian's nose.

"I've been waiting for you..." Ciel purred.

Sebastian's lightly chuckled and leaned down to press his forward against Ciel's.

_Oh you don't know how long I've been waiting for you… _Sebastian thought.

The two both smiled sweetly, simply enjoying each other's company as they settled into a comfortable silence.

Yet soon, that silence was broken by a shrill: **"What is this?!"**

Defensively, Sebastian gently tucked Ciel behind his back. Ciel grasped on to Sebastian's coat end and peeked out from behind the tall man.

"Hannah Annafellows." Sebastian stated, glaring at the fuming woman in front of him.

"I would like you to meet Lady Robin."

Hannah nearly fainted in shock…and more so, _anger._

"What do you mean?! That is Ciel Phantomhive!" she shrieked.

Sebastian noted the name, and reminded himself to remember that for _later._

"Hanna-"

Sebastian was interrupted by a tug at his coat.

"I want to talk to her" Ciel said.

With a nod of his head, Sebastian gently placed his hand on Ciel's back as he stepped forward. Ciel greeted the touch warmly, comforted to know that he had someone to support him.

Ciel sighed nervously, and then began, saying firmly. "Hannah. For the whole time I've known you, all you've done is abuse me. First and foremost, you humiliated me. You stripped me of my noble title, reducing me to a mere slave."

"Then" Ciel continued "You worked me like a dog, never letting me see anything of the outside world. For 3 years, I've endured your insults, abuse, humiliation and I've had enough of it."

"I, last night, escaped to Prince Sebastian's ball, disguised as a girl. Yet then, at exactly midnight, I fled the ball and escaped into my carriage. How I ended up back here is beyond me... but nevertheless, I did so, unbeknown to you."

Hannah remained frozen in shock, refusing to believe a word Ciel said.

Then, she said, no—_screamed _to Sebastian "H-how did you know that it was him?!"

Sebastian smiled, and then traced his finger gently over Ciel's eye. "It was his eye. The most beautiful blue that I have ever seen… If it weren't for that, I would've never known that Robin is truly _him."_

Ciel face turned a pretty pink at his words…

Then, to Ciel's surprise and Hannah's horror, Sebastian got down on one knee.

He pulled out a silver box, and opened it to Ciel who had one of the sweetest smiles on his face.

"Ciel Phantomhive..." Sebastian began. "Will you… _marry _me?"

Ciel only smiled all the more and said with gentle words _"Of course."_

Sebastian slipped the beautiful silver ring with a blue stone on Ciel's finger.

With a contented sigh, Ciel pulled Sebastian close to his chest, longing for his touch. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and pulled him closer.

Ciel could feel Sebastian's warm smile on his cheek until Sebastian returned Ciel's previous kiss.

The two stayed in that position, until Ciel felt Hannah's arms latch on to his feet as she cried "Take me with you! Please Ciel! I am so sorry!"

Ciel let go of Sebastian and smiled pitifully at the sobbing mess that was Hannah. Stooping down on the ground, he said tenderly.

"You know…" he began "I _could _bring you into the castle as a permanent guest…"

Hannah nodded her head frantically at Ciel's words.

But with a nasty grin Ciel hissed "But I won't let filth like _you _soil _my _things."

With that, Ciel stood back up and left Hannah a weeping mess on the floor. Without even looking back, he looped his arm into Sebastian's and stated "Let's leave…"

Sebastian nodded his head and walked with Ciel out the door.

As Ciel stepped into Sebastian's noble carriage, being carried away to now _his _kingdom… he couldn't help but think… _I am no longer the boy that lies among the cinders…_


End file.
